24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susan Heller
Mrs. Heller Thoughts on what to do? There isn't 100% a contradiction here. We know Audrey's mother Alica(sp?) died when she was nine. We know Sec. Heller's wife was named Susan. Possibilities to make it work are that they're two different women somehow, or Jack was wrong with the name. Or Heller was wrong, but it's more likely that Jack would err, since he just spent two years being tortured. Personally, I vote we go with "Alicia" and make a note about "Susan" being incorrectly given in S4. Discuss. --Proudhug 03:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I'm willing to bet it was a simple mistake on the part of the writers, but both names should stand. However, we need to make the appropriate notations. We can't whitewash over "Susan", I'm betting Heller didn't make a mistake when talking about her. I say we keep this page and also create one for an "Alicia" and make notations on both concerning the difference. We'll also have to make annotations to Audrey, Heller & Richard's pages to reflect this new information. For now we should treat the two names as two different women, but make notations to reflect there simply wasn't a definitive answer provided by the show. -- Azure Syaoran 05:00, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : Is it possible "Susan" was her middle name? --Pyramidhead 06:00, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I say that this could possibly be Heller's second wife. Note that Susan was never referred to as the "mother" of Audrey Raines at any point in the series, but only a wife of James Heller. Jack explicitly referred Alicia as the Audrey's mother. --Deege515 05:11, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : Exactly. This is why I feel there should be two individual pages. As far as existing pages, Audrey's page can reflect that Alicia was specifically named as her mother. Richard and Heller's pages are more difficult. Heller's page should mention both names, Susan confirmed as his wife and Alicia as Audrey's mother. Richard's page should mention both women as well, because either could be his mother. Audrey and Richard are referred to as brother and sister, but it's entirely possible that Susan was Richard's mother. Heller may have never been married to Alicia, either. People should keep this in mind when creating the page. -- Azure Syaoran 05:18, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I don't remember, did Jack say Audrey's mother's last name was Heller or did he just say her first name? It's possible Audrey's parents weren't married. If they were, it sucks Heller was widowed twice. Oh, and we need an agreement on the spelling of Alicia/Elisha, first.--Proudhug 05:23, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I think the spelling should be "Alicia". Jack said "AleeSHA" and Alicia is the most common spelling for the name. I would think "Elisha" would be pronounced "EeLISHa". -- Azure Syaoran 05:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I pronounce Elisha Cuthbert's name the same way as Alicia. --Deege515 05:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :: So do I. --Proudhug 06:04, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I think that until we hear otherwise, we should assume that this wasn't a mistake on the part of the writers. For now, I suggest we consider Alicia and Susan to be two separate women, at least one of whom was Heller's wife. Richard's page can be updated to show that we don't know which is his mother. --Pyramidhead 06:00, 1 May 2007 (UTC)